villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Macaco99/PE PROPOSAL: Simon Legree
Hello fellas, Macaco Again. Im pleased to present a new PE proposal, and this candidate is the infamous Simon Legree, of the anti-slavery novel and one of my favorite books about injustices, Uncle Tom's Cabin. What's The Work Uncle Tom's Cabin ''is a anti-slavery novel published in 1852 by the late Harriet Beecher Stowe. The work talks about Tom, a black slave, who is selled to a southern plantation. Eventually, falls in ownership of Simon Legree when he buys him in a slave auction. Tom previously belonged to a much nicer master who was actually planning on setting him free eventually but was unfortunately murdered by loan sharks, causing Tom to be taken away from a relatively kind ownership and put up for sale where he could be bought by a monster such as Legree, illustrating another tragic injustice of the slave trade system. Who is the Candidate and What He did? As we see previously, Simon Legree is the main antagonist. He is a violent black slaver who buys Tom in a auction. He see black people as a merely merchandise and work material, disposable and openly enjoys beating them and breaking their spirits, all just for fun, without remorse, and even worse, he haves no suffering in killing him if he sees necesary. For his dirty work he employs two slaves; Quimbo and Sambo for assist him in his abuses. With the women, he treats him better (if your understand better for letting her alive just for torture them and raping them and killing them if they acted too resistant). One shameful example is with our hero, Tom. Legree sees the force of Tom and wanted to include him to work as foreman. Tom, of course, rejected it, firmly keeping his Christian values. Later, he see Tom helping a sick woman, and he orders Sambo/Quimbo to whip him wildly. Since this day, Legree attemped break the Spirit of Tom, since beating him, whiping him, and even insulting his religion. And it gets worse, when Emelina and Cassy, two female slaves ran away, he tried to force Tom to talk about it. And, in order to force him to talk, menaced him, whip him and brutally, with help of Quimbo and Sambo, he beat him nearly to death. Everything without the lesser remorse, and without the lesser success. Freudian Excuse No, no and '''NO.' Legree lacks of mitigating factors of his evil. First, to begin, in one chapter, when Quimbo confiscates the Tom's belongings, we can observe a blonde hair's strand of the Tom's late friend, Evangelina Saint Claire. When Legree sees this and touched this, he remebered his merciful late mother,who leaves him a blonde strand, a cross and a card begging him to leaving his evilness and giving blessing him. And you know what he did? he dropped the strand like a burning thing, reproached Quimbo for bringing him this "cursed things" and drank with the foremans all the night to forget, revealing the lack of love in even his mother. And in the climax, when George Shelby, the good hearted former owner of Tom, cames to the plantation to rescue him, he didn't just only leaves taking the dying Tom (resulting of the beating), when George says that he will report him with the first magistrate, he sadistically says that the only witness are the slaves, and their testimony is void, just for get a beating of George. This of course, don't modified the dirty heart of Legree. Heinous Standard With the previously mentioned, for adding, in the climax, after brutally beating Tom, after he leaves him, even the foreman, Quimbo and Sambo felt remorse of the brutal moment, and after of his brutal masters leaves the scene, they bring him aguardiente (or hard liquor) to reanimate him. The heinous standard it's such, that even his pawns feel loathes of the brutal actions,and even can acted more for fear than for willing. Final Verdict Legree desserves be a PE, he is a clearly example of villany, and for much in classic literature. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals